Medidas desesperadas
by JessJJess
Summary: Cuando vi a entrar a Luna de la mano de Theodore, pensé que era la imagen más linda del mundo. Cuando detrás de la pareja apareció Draco Malfoy, pensé en cuanto seria el tiempo que tardaría en llegar mi zapato a su cara.
1. Lo que tu necesitas

**Los personajes no son míos, los utilizo solamente para expresar mis ideas. **

**Saludos, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Medidas desesperadas.**

_Cuando vi a entrar a Luna de la mano de Theodore, pensé que era la imagen más linda del mundo. Cuando detrás de la pareja apareció Draco Malfoy con esa sonrisa tan típica en el, derrochando arrogancia y cinismo, pensé en cuanto seria el tiempo que tardaría en llegar mi zapato a su cara._

**1. Lo que tú necesitas**

La vida no había tomada el curso que se había predicho por todo el mundo. Después de la victoria al finalizar la Guerra y terminar con los mayores honores el colegio y ser lo que todo se esperaba de ella, Hermione Granger, no encontraba motivos para que las cosas se fueran en picada. Obtuvo el trabajo tan deseado en el Ministerio. Por fin Ron había encontrado el valor para pedir que saliera con ella. Consiguió un estupendo departamento, cerca de un parque y un supermercado, mejor aun conectado a la Red Flú, lo que le permitía movilizarse rápidamente. Y de ahí en adelante la vida le pateo el trasero.

Su estupendo trabajo… bueno la realidad es que más que ser asistente del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, había pasado a ser archivadora, si el destino cruel. Por su falta de experiencia y su "fama", su jefe había decidido tenerla en observación hasta que demostrara su capacidad y no es que ella no pudiera, siempre terminaba por "extraviar" documentos y eso restaba puntos a su profesionalismo.

Ron pues podía definir todo en sencillas palabras: Mierda. Le había dicho que su relación jamás llegaría a ser algo serio y el no perdería tiempo en algo como eso, así que la había echado de su vida, sin más. No había que decir, que dejo de visitar la Madriguera o que su relación con la familia Weasley se quebró, limitándose a correspondencia y regalos por ocasiones especiales.

Su lindo departamento, la verdad era que poco duraría en el, si es que no conseguía alguien que pudiera alquilar el cuarto de huéspedes, la paga en el Ministerio no era tan buena y el departamento jamás se pagaría solo. Había recurrido a todos los medios posibles, pero la verdad es poco había podido hacer. Así que en esa mañana al despertar y ver la lechuza de Luna, picando la ventana para entrar, pensó que nada podrá salir peor. Poco le duro la amargura cuando al leer, la chica rubia le mandaba decir que había encontrado una persona para alquilar la habitación, tanta era la emoción que escribió rápidamente sobre el papel que los esperaría por la noche después del trabajo para hablar del asunto, despidió a la lechuza y preparo la casa para dar la mejor impresión. Las cosas irían bien de ahí en adelante, lo presentía.

Su humor había cambiado, poco le importaba que su jefe le sermoneara sobre sus "descuidos", que Ron saliera en la edición matutina del Profeta de la mano de una flamante modelo, que Harry cancelara su almuerzo de hoy por asuntos personales, nada le arruinaría el día. Apenas piso el departamento preparo la cena, la mesa y demás cosas que pudieran ayudar a que la decisión final fuera sí.

Pero la vida y el destino son caprichosos sin duda. Cuando la puerta sonó levemente y tras abrir aparecieron Luna y Theodore, y tras ellos un Draco Malfoy, no supo si era un broma o bueno tenía que ser una broma, ¿No?

- Y piensas dejarnos entrar Granger o volvemos después – casi quiso patearlo y dejarle la bonita sonrisa hecha pedazos, pero Luna jamás permitiría que hiciera eso…fuera del departamento.

- Prometiste que te portarías bien Draco, se bueno y te compraremos un dulce – Theodore sonrió y saludo a Hermione, que miraba sin palabras a los presentes.

- Disculpen, fue la impresión, por favor pasen – Hermione les dejo entrar al instante pero aun seguía confundida, por estaban ellos aquí, que no llevaría a una persona inter… o no. – Luna, pensé que llegarían más tarde – no había por qué ponerse nervioso, tal vez solo habían pasado a saludar.

- ¡Oh lo siento Mione!, lo que sucede es que Draco tenía asuntos que atender más tarde y era mejor estar todos juntos – sonrió soñadoramente mientras se recargaba en Theodore.

- ¿Malfoy? –

- Si, asuntos de la empresa, entonces ¿Cuál es el pago mensual? – lo menciono como si opinara sobre el clima, mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Disculpa, ¿Tú quieres el cuarto?, sabes lo que implica verdad: vivir conmigo, compartir baño, verme, estar conmigo… ¡Tú y yo en este piso! – en cualquier momento le daría un ataque, aquello era imposible.

- Me gusta, es pequeño, pero está bien – la había ignorado por completo – Mira Theodore un parque, podre pasear Diablo por las tardes – le decía mientras miraba por la ventana del edificio.

- Luna, te dije que no era buena idea – Theodore no se consideraba nervioso, pero el aura de Hermione comenzaba a cambiar drásticamente y eso no era nada bueno.

- ¡¿Qué? – a caso era a la única que le faltaba el aire.

- Lo que escuchaste, mañana traeré mis cosas – miro su reloj mientras caminaba a la puerta – Nos vemos – cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras todos miraban por donde había desaparecido el rubio.

- Y, ¿Qué cenaremos Mione? – Luna la llamo desde la cocina, aunque la chica poco le prestó atención.

Solo pasaban por su mente palabras: Draco Malfoy. En su casa. Viviendo. JUNTOS. ¡¿Y quién diablos era, pues, Diablo?

La vida apesta.

* * *

><p>Hola, tengo tiempo queriendo iniciar una historia y al final me he decidido ya que era uno de los muchos propósitos que tengo para este año.<p>

Así que... dudas, comentarios, tomatazos y demás aquí abajito.

Y sin mas gracias por pasarte a leer mis locuras :)


	2. Día cero

****Los personajes no me pertenecen. ****

**Medidas desesperadas.**

**2. El día Cero. **

Le encantaban los sábados, sin duda, por que podía dormir hasta tarde, desayunar fuera, caminar en el parque disfrutando un delicioso helado de chocolate y lo que sin duda era mejor: la oficina en la que trabaja no abría los fines de semana. Y pese a todas las maravillas que se podían encontrar fuera de la cama, ella no pensaba salir. Claro que no, es más, de ser posible comenzaría una vida desde ahí, mandaría su trabajo por lechuza, la comida y ropa las movería a través de la varita, cambiara la televisión al cuarto, ¿Accedería Luna a realizar la ceremonia desde ahí?, bueno ya tendría tiempo de ingeniarse algo. Lo que era seguro es que no se movería de ahí, nada interrumpiría ese preciado momento y sobre todo…

Mira Granger, me da lo mismo si en estos momentos tienes una migraña extrema, si te estás duchando o si simplemente no me quieres abrir, como no te pares en esta puerta en 5 minutos la tirare a patadas, tú decides – La voz del rubio le llego de la lejanía, inundado la habitación y le recordó el porque quería comenzar una vida como ermitaña dentro de su propia cama. Draco Malfoy.

No entendía porque Luna había hecho eso. Estaba necesitada sí, pero al grado de compartir espacio con su némesis, ni hablarlo. Mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola alta y dejaba unos cuantos mechones caer, pensó en la plática que tuvieron durante la cena.

_- Vaya Hermione, esto esta delicioso, tienes mi bendición para casarte – Theodore siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, aunque en estos momentos lo que más necesitaba era un trago para asimilar la idea. _

_- Gracias – mientras se servía una copa, pensó en lo que debía hacer ahora – Están seguros de esto, quiero decir, ¿Malfoy?, mira quiero llegar hasta el día de la boda completa – _

_- Mione, no te alteres, el se comportara como el caballero que es, si no, tenemos a su madre de nuestro lado – Si. Pero su madre no estaría en su casa también, ¿O sí?. La mera idea le hizo beber más rápido de su copa. _

_- Solo serán 3 meses, Hermione. Necesito que Draco esté aquí para los preparativos y no puedo estar viajando porque las empresas me piden tiempo completo, además los dos son padrinos y de honor, deberían conocerse mejor – _

_- Nunca te he pedido nada Hermione, pero puedes ayudarnos en esto, lo necesitamos aquí y tú necesitas el dinero, solo será poco tiempo – Luna le miro con esos enormes ojos azules suplicándole ayuda, era tan tramposa, sabía que jamás le negaría algo._

Estúpidas bodas que arruinan sus sábados benditos. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo es que ellos habían iniciado su relación, pero podría poner las manos al fuego por ellos, se amaban sin medidas y se apoyaban más allá de los límites. Cuando llegaron anunciando su compromiso no pudo más que llorar de alegría, igual que Theodore pero esa es otra historia. Luna se merecía lo mejor y Theodore era lo mejor para ella, se complementaban de tantos modos que le era imposible imaginarlos separados. Cuando llego a la puerta, no pudo más que reprimir un grito. Tenía un agujero, un enorme agujero.

- ¡DRACO MALFOY! –

- Si , buenos días a ti también Granger –

- ¿Buenos? Acaso has visto lo que le has hecho a mi puerta, que no podías esperar a que te abriera, son – miro con disimulo el reloj detrás de él – las 9 de la mañana y es sábado. SA-BA-DO –

- Si qué bonito, sabes lo que son las silabas, ahora, apártate tengo que poner mis cosas en orden y salir de inmediato – la hizo a un lado sin el menor cuidado, mientras que con su varita comenzaba a movilizar sus maletas - ¿Dónde está mi habitación? -

- Al final del pasillo, del lado izquierdo, necesitas un recorrido o te vendría mejor mas tarde, digamos ¡Cuando arregles mi puerta! –

- En la noche sin duda, tengo prisa y de no ser por ti ya estaría en la junta que tenía programada a las 8:45 –

- ¿Junta? – Pero era sábado, nadie tendría que trabajar los sábados.

- Si Granger, las personas con trabajos reales, tienen juntas, hablamos sobre planes, tomamos café y trabajamos los fines de semana, algún día te llevare – Coloco sus cosas dentro del cuarto sin reparar en el aspecto de este, en realidad, era muy tarde y no podía permitirse perder ese contrato.

- Muy gracioso – le miro con el ceño fruncido y las manos alrededor de la cadera, _estúpido presumido,_ pensó.

- Al igual que tu ropa, ya decía yo que detrás de los kilos de ropa tenias trasero Granger, nos vemos en la noche – y salió sin más, claro dejando el agujero en la puerta.

Fue entonces que reparo en algo. Estaba en pijama. Había estado en pijama frente a Draco Malfoy. Y su pijama consistía en una blusa de tirantes que le llegaba a los muslos, ni más ni menos, pero deberían entenderla, era demasiado calurosa por las noches y los pijamas largos solo le creaban problemas. ¡Además era su departamento!

Quien la viera de lejos la podría distinguir con facilidad, roja cual luz navideña. El idiota de Malfoy ya se había burlado de ella y solo eran las 9:05. Esto no iba funcionar, ella lo presentía. Solo quería dormir un poco más, disfrutar de su día y justo cuando estaba por volver a la cama.

- Por cierto, como buena anfitriona deberías hacerme favores ¿No?, porque te he dejado una lista en la puerta del cuarto y dinero – la cabeza del rubio se había asomado por el agujero y le sonría de lado, marca Malfoy sin duda – Y cierran a las 12 hoy, así que date prisa -

- Eres un… - tuvo que contenerse las ganas de sacar las manos por el agujero y golpearlo.

- Amor, lo sé, hasta luego – y con un pof, desapareció, impidiendo a tiempo que un objeto le diera de lleno en el rostro.

¡Y todavía creía ese imbécil que podía mandarla a ella!, claro que no señores. _Pero el te ayudara a pagar la renta. _Nadie le pidió su ayuda._ Luna se pondrá triste y te reclamara que su boda soñada se arruino por tu culpa. _Podrá vivir con eso. _Theodore lo necesita también. _Pues que se quede en su casa. _El PAGA la otra parte de la RENTA. _Mierda.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba ella, frente a una tienda de mascotas exóticas, la más cara del Londres Mágico, claro debía ser Malfoy. Solo había escrito en el papel el nombre y un número, <em>tal vez un código, <em> pensó y sin más entro ahí, no es que la fueran a matar con algún animal venenoso…

Al entrar comprobó que enserio era exótica en todos los sentidos, joyería exclusiva para animales, spa, vitrinas de cristal y un sinfín de excentricidades, animales de todos tamaños y colores, pudo reconocer pocos, pero estaba segura que muchos de ellos eran ilegales por su toxicidad y agresividad, al acercarse a ver una vitrina pudo comprobar su idea, pequeños dragones saltaron y empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro para romper la vitrina. A caso Malfoy pensaba matarla por la noche con uno de esos mientras dormía. La simple idea le aterro y decidió alejarla y dirigirse a la vitrina para terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? – podría jurar que no estaba ahí cuando entro, ni siquiera le escucho moverse y su pánico solo se elevo al verlo finalmente, era una serpiente… un hombre serpiente.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho? – apenas y podía respirar, aquello era impactante – Yo, si, lo siento – las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo – Vengo por un encargo – y le extendió el papel que Malfoy le había dejado antes.

Tenía la piel escamosa, pero parecía delicada al tacto, tanto así que si no estuviera el mostrador de por medio se atrevería a tocarlo. Sin cabello y con unas pequeñas arracadas en las orejas. Aunque traía un traje podía ver que era fuerte y grande. Pero sus ojos eran atrayentes, de un intenso dorado con destellos, que por un momento olvido lo que tenía que hacer.

- Oh, lo siento señorita, pero el pedido ya ha sido enviado a su departamento, llegara en la noche – mientras le extendía el papel de vuelta.

- ¿Cómo?, pero si el mismo Draco Malfoy me ha pedido que viniera ha…

- Recoger el encargo, si, pero ha mandado una lechuza hace menos de una hora, donde daba los datos para hacer el envió – Malfoy, maldito hurón.

Sonrió con malicia ella también podía jugar sucio.

- ¿Podría mostrarme la tienda, por favor? –

- Claro, ¿Por dónde desea comenzar? –

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaba por la acera, rumbo al supermercado para comprar lo necesario para la cena, apenas pudo contener la emoción, cuando viera aquello Malfoy seguro saldría de su casa sin mirar atrás. La caja que sostenía en sus manos se movió un poco. Que divertido sería aquello.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! De vuelta por aca, me ha dado mucho ilusion que les haya gustado este pequeño proyecto y entre la emoción me he terminado el capitulo antes de lo previsto y decidi subirlo cuanto antes, fresquesito para ustedes. <strong>

**Un especial agradecimientos ha: **

**Mama Shmi, Rowina Ravenclaw, NaSaNo, ani walls, HermioneMalfoy713, anakaulitz, Maki-Chan x3, alastor82**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me han animado a trabajar mas rapido :D**

**Y también a todos los que se han pasado por aquí que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, gracias!**

**Cualquier duda, comentario, notas y demás, aquí abajito**

**Nos leemos! Suerte a todos!**


	3. El Diablo

**Medidas desesperadas**

**3. El Diablo… no es como lo pintan.**

Llego radiante al departamento, poco le importaba la puerta que seguía teniendo un gran agujero o que el lugar tuviera ese penetrante olor a menta, sabía que poco durarían esas cosas. Estaba tan feliz que había planeado su día entero hasta la llegada de Malfoy: arreglaría las cosas para su nuevo huésped, el que había _comprado_ no el que había llegado haciendo destrozos, incluso había conseguido una maravillosa casita para él; prepararía una cena deliciosa consistente en pollo al horno, pasta, ensalada y para acompañar una botella de vino de tinto; tomaría una ducha relajante en la tina y para finalizar se arreglaría y esperaría a Malfoy sentada en el sofá para darle "una gran bienvenida" y claro que se arreglaría, luego del bochornoso momento en la mañana, no le daría la oportunidad de algún comentario respecto a su ropa.

Y si, todo paso como debió suceder… hasta el último punto, Draco Malfoy nunca apareció. Lo espero hasta que la botella de vino se termino y tuvo que tomarse un café para poder mantenerse despierta, leyó unos libros nuevos que había adquirido hace algunas semanas pero para las 4 de la madrugada no pudo más y cayó rendida en el sofá, junto a tres libros que había terminado y un cuarto que termino sobre su cara, su nuevo inquilino había descubierto que era mas cómodo dormir sobre ella, que en la casita hecha para él.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las ventanas y le dieron de lleno a la castaña en el rostro, supo que esperarlo había sido una mala idea, pues al levantarse el cuello le trono seguido de su maltrecha espalda y su rodilla izquierda, se quito el libro de la cara y apenas rozar los dedos por el área supo que el titulo estaba marcado en su frente, su lindo amiguito seguía sin despertar acomodado en su cabello, juraría que había hecho un nido ahí arriba. Como pudo logro caminar hasta la cocina donde encendió la cafetera y miro largamente el techo intentando recordar cuando había sido la última vez que lo habían pintado.

- Vaya, justo ayer pensé que no volverías a sorprenderme con tu atuendo, pero sin duda te has superado – ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, fresco como una lechuga, bañado y vestido… y ella era un desastre, con un animal en su cabeza y la ropa arrugada, por no decir de la marca que aun tenía en el frente.

- ¡TU! – le apunto con el dedo - ¿A qué hora has llegado? Te estuve esperando, sabes que es una grosería hacer eso – le temblada el labio mientras hablada, su plan no había salido como quería.

- ¿Me esperaste Granger? – no supo en qué momento había llegado hasta ella, apenas unos centímetros los separaba.

- Pues…pues sí, tu dijiste que vendrías por la tarde y jamás llegaste – se giro apagar la cafetera, su cercanía lograba ponerla nerviosa – ¡Además me enviaste por algo que ya no estaba en la tienda! – lo recordó de golpe, mientras se servía una taza.

- Pensé que te había hecho un favor – comento mientras tomaba la taza que se había servido la castaña – Le falta azúcar –

Camino hasta el pequeño comedor y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras pasaba las hojas del Profeta sin encontrar algo interesante que leer. Hermione apenas y podía salir de su asombro, este hombre creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y solo porque era él.

- Ese era mi café –

- Era –

- Dame mi café –

- No –

- ¡Eres un niño! –

- Y me lo dice alguien que tiene un animal en la cabeza –

- Su nombre es Solar – hizo una pausa mientras el pequeño animal se deslizaba hasta su hombro, despertado por los gritos de su ahora dueña – Y estoy segura de que no te gustara tenerlo cerca –

- Es una bola de pelo cualquiera – cambio de hoja, sin percatarse del acercamiento de Hermione.

Fue hasta que cubrió la luz y le impidió seguir con su lectura que se digno a verla… y a verlo. Hermione sabía que aquella mirada dura y fría podía sacar corriendo a unos cuantos, pero a ella no, había convivido tanto con él, que era imposible que le afectara.

- Saca a eso de aquí – mientras cerraba de golpe El Profeta, se levanto para ir directo a su habitación.

- El tiene el mismo derecho de estar aquí que tu – coloco al pequeño en el suelo y este salió corriendo hacia Malfoy que apenas y pudo hacerlo a un lado con el pie – Entre especies se entienden – sonrió, era tan fácil esto, solo un poco más y estaría sola… con su hurón.

Un hurón albino con unos preciosos ojos ámbar, apenas verlo supo que era el indicado, Malfoy lo querría tan lejos y como ella no lo sacaría, el tendría que irse. Cuando Solar corrió de nuevo a los brazos de Hermione, Malfoy apenas pudo ocultar su fastidio.

- Sácalo – era casi un gruñido, Hermione solo sonrió.

- Vete tú – debería haber comprado otra botella de vino para celebrar aquello.

- Ya he pagado mi estancia aquí Granger, así que sacas eso de mi vista o tendremos problemas – había sacado la varita de entre su ropa.

- No me amenaces Malfoy – apenas decirlo ella también tenía la suya fuera.

Si alguien entrara, seguramente se la pensaría en quedarse, cada uno de ellos era experto en un sinfín de hechizos y conjuros, lo que ellos podría ocasionar era imposible imaginarlo. Se miraron largamente apuntándose con las varitas, vigilando los movimientos del oponente. Hermione había soltada a Solar y este se había refugiado baja la alacena.

Y entonces comenzó.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ron Weasley termino su relación con Hermione Granger, jamás pensó que tendría que volver a regresar a ese departamento. Bueno a decir verdad, ella lo había echado fuera con todas sus cosas en menos de lo que se dice <em>Quidditch<em>_. _Pero ella no debía ser tan egoísta, el había encontrado el amor en otros brazos y debía entenderlo, así como devolverle el dinero que le había prestado para tomar el departamento, lo necesitaba para ese par de pendientes que su novia quería.

* * *

><p>No había que decir que la cocina había quedado hecha trizas, seguida del baño, el comedor y ahora la sala. Los colores salían despedidos por las varitas y las cosas parecían cobrar vida por si solas como los libros, cojines, muebles, floreros. Fue hasta que Draco le dio de lleno en la mano a Hermione, provocando que la varita saliera volando hasta el otro lado de la sala, que tuvieron un segundo para respirar.<p>

- Ríndete Granger, ese hurón saldrá antes que yo –

- Eso lo veremos – y ella salto sobre él.

* * *

><p>Después de pelear con el <em>'elavador'<em> durante unos minutos y con el conserje del edificio, al fin había logrado llegar al piso de Hermione. Sabía que no sería sencillo, que tendría que soportar llantos y berridos un rato, pero bueno era importante después de todo. Cuando se iba acercando al pasillo logro escuchar gritos y el sonido de cosas estrellándose, corrió lo que le quedo de camino y miro el gran agujero que tenia la puerta, no lo pensó y en el acto abrió la puerta apuntando con su varita cualquier cosa que pudiera representar peligro, recorrió el pasillo con cautela hasta llegar a la sala y lo que vio le pareció insólito.

Hermione Granger estaba sobre Draco Malfoy intentando arrancarle la varita con una mano y con la otra tapándole la cara, mientras que Draco Malfoy tenía una mano sobre la cintura de la chica impidiendo que alcanzara la varita.

Ron parpadeo unos instantes, tal vez estaba mirando mal, pero cuando volvió enfocar miro la misma imagen, estaban dando vueltas en la alfombra y se maldecían el uno al otro.

- Hermione – apenas lo susurro, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto para que los dos voltearan a verlo unos segundos, después volvieran a dar vueltas por el suelo.

- Maldito Malfoy, suéltala –

- Es mía, suéltala tu Granger –

- ¡Deténganse! – el grito hizo que ambos se detuvieran lo suficiente para escucharlo - ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Ron había pasado del asombro al coraje – Ahora te da por rodearte con este tipo de gente Hermione, por Merlín, sabía que el rompimiento te había afectado, pero a este grado –

- De que hablas Ron – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ese idiota, que no estaba viendo la situación.

- Weasley largo de aquí, estamos ocupados –

- Claro, esto era lo que querías Hermione, por esto no dijiste nada cua… - pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas cuando sintió un liquido caliente recorrerle la pierna.

Había un cachorro de pelaje corto café chocolate con ojos de color claro marcando deliberadamente su territorio en el pantalón del pelirrojo.

- Bien hecho Diablo – Draco, aun en el suelo, felicito al cachorro que sin mas corrió hasta su dueño para lamerle el rostro –

- ¿Diablo? – estaba jugando con ella. _Eso _era el dichoso Diablo.

- Si, a que es lindo, pero cuando crezca será un gran guardián - palmeo al pequeño y en respuesta este ladro un par de veces.

- ¡Hermione explícame est…! - y de nuevo habían obrado… bueno Solar había obrado sobre el - ¡HERMIONE! – decir que la cara de Ron era un tomate gigante, era poco, tanto fue el coraje que termino por desmayarse a media habitación.

- Tu rata se ha ganado el derecho de estar aquí Granger – la sonrisa del rubio era genuina sin duda y Hermione no pudo mas que ocultar la sonrisa bajo la mano.

- ¿Enserio? – dejaría que Solar se quedara, solo por manchar a Ron.

- Claro, ahora somos aliados – hablo mientras dejaba a Solar jugar con el pequeño Diablo.

Rodo los ojos mientras se levanta a duras penas para ver el estado de Ron. Hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. He terminado el capitulo, espero y les saque una sonrisa como ami al escribirlo. Gracias a los nuevos que se nos han unido a esta historia, ojala y no les decepcione por la tardanza, fueron cosas fuera de mi control, pero ya estoy aqui rapidisima actualizando.<strong>

**Un abrazo a todos, suerte y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.**

**Ya lo saben, abajo, cualquier cosa que deseen decir ;)**

**Hasta pronto!**


	4. No pedí tu ayuda, pero gracias

**4. No pedí tu ayuda, pero gracias. **

¿Alguna vez han visto los campos de guerra? Quienes no, si vieran su pequeño departamento en ese preciso momento, no les quedaría duda de lo que representaba algo así. Todo era un desastre: muebles, cuadros y floreros rotos, pintura de colores por todas partes, una seria fuga de agua en el baño y sin lugar a dudas, un gran hoyo en la puerta, pero bueno eso ya estaba ahí desde el día anterior.

Apenas se puso en pie, Hermione logro alcanzar su varita y levitar a Ron, aun desmayado, hasta el sofá menos destruido y esperar a que despertara. Mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que tendría que arreglar, noto que Malfoy seguía en el suelo con los pequeños, Solar y Diablo. Era una visión un poco irreal, ellos brincando y corriendo sobre Malfoy y el sonriendo. Nunca se lo habría esperado, es decir, recordaba muy poco del chico, al final del ultimo año del colegio le pareció mas triste, serio e incluso dejo de molestarla a ella y a otros chicos. Ahora tiempo después, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto, su cabello igual de rubio, un poco mas corto y desordenado; su cuerpo era mas ancho de lo que recordaba y su rostro tenia una apariencia mucho mas varonil, pero era su actitud, su personalidad, algo de algún modo había hecho un cambio importante en el.

- Me tendrás todos los días, durante tres meses Granger, deja de mirarme tan intensamente – Ni siquiera había volteado a verla, mejor aun, no notaria el color rojizo que había adquirido su rostro.

- Veo los daños reparables del departamento, no lo daños irreparables de tu persona –

- Eso créelo tu, que de las personas en esta habitación, la mas agraciada soy yo – Ahora de pie, pudo darse cuenta de la gran altura que tenia, ya que tenia que elevar el rostro para verlo mejor, un momento… ¿Cuando había llegado hasta ella?, es decir, FRENTE A ELLA.

Poco pudo pensar en eso ya que unos ruidos la alertaron del despertar de Ron. Todavía manchado y con el aspecto de despertar de una pesadilla, el chico se puso de pie sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¡ Merlín! Lo que soñado, estabas tu y el hurón dando vueltas por el piso del departamento cuando yo… - Y las palabras quedaron a la mitad del camino al percatarse de que en verdad todo había sucedido, con los puños fuertemente apretados se acerco hasta Hermione – He venido hasta aquí a pedirte el reembolso del dinero que te di por este departamento, esta de mas que te diga a que dirección enviarlo.

Mientras caminaba a la puerta esquivando los destrozos, no pudo evitar detenerse y volver a verla, había sonado como un patán, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí.

- Y si piensas que con esto volveré contigo, es obvio que tu inteligencia se ha reducido.

Y dando un portazo y de paso destruyendo mas la puerta se fue de ahí, sin mas. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le tornaran lagrimosos, tal ves fuera tristeza o coraje, pero en realidad todo estaba fuera de control en esos instantes.

- No deben importante las palabras de un hombre herido Granger, no vale la pena alguien que te haga sufrir y mucho menos cuando se trata de la Comadreja idiota.

El estaba intentando hacerla sentir mejor, después de esa escena tan ridícula de Ron, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se limpia el rostro de las rebeldes lágrimas que se habían escapado.

- Además para que estar triste cuando tienes un departamento que arreglar.

Siempre tan… Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Su precioso fin de semana había transcurrido entre reparaciones y vueltas al supermercado para conseguir lo necesario para arreglar cosas y llenar el refrigerador. Aun seguía sorprendida por la actitud de su nuevo inquilino, espero al menos que aprovechara la oportunidad para burlarse de ella o rebajarla a menos que un troll, pero al contrario había ayudado a reparar las cosas e incluso había pagado el los daños, claro que con insinuaciones de que no limpiaría nada por un mes por hacer esa pequeña buena acción.<p>

Dejo las ultimas bolsas en la barra de la cocina, mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento. No había nadie en casa, Malfoy le había dicho que saldría y que tal vez no regresaría. Solar y Diablo estaban dormidos sobre el sofá recién reparado y sobre la mesita de la sala se encontraba una nota. Apenas tomarla supo que era de el sin lugar a duda. Una letra tan elegante sobre un pergamino muy costoso, tan el.

"Pequeña Ratona

Estoy seguro de que extrañaras mi presencia este día, pero tal vez tengas que extrañarme mas, saldré de ultimo momento a viaje importante, no se cuando volveré. Es por esto que te dejo estos pendientes:

1. Alimenta a Diablo: Dos veces al día en las porciones adecuadas que indica su caja de alimento. Esta se encuentra sobre la alacena.

2. He dejado unos documentos para el Ministro. Entrégalos mañana antes de las 12:00 de la tarde.

3. Pasea a Diablo por la mañana y la tarde, a menos que quieras encontrar regalos inesperados.

4. Visita a mi madre el martes y entrégale el presente que esta sobre mi cama. Sobre el mismo esta la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy.

5. Si has llegado hasta aquí sin destruir el pergamino, quiere decir que tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad o ya estas planeado la venganza contra mi persona, así que en la mesa del comedor encontraras un detalle por tu esfuerzo. Recuerdalo para cuando me tengas enfrente otra vez, mi nariz no sorportaría un golpe mas.

D.M

P.D. Envié el efectivo a tu ex-compañero. Eso es un punto para mi señorita."

Decir que tenia la cara de miles de colores, mientras arrugaba fuertemente aquel trozo de papel era poco. Quien se creía ese idiota para tenerla de mandadera. Grandisimo imbécil. Pero por un momento leyendo la ultima parte del mensaje por cuarta ocasión le pareció un detalle inesperado, impropio de alguien como el, fue en ese momento que cayo en cuenta de algo, estaba etiquetando a Malfoy por sus acciones en el pasado. Quizá fuera el momento y la situación en la que se encontraba, pero intentaría darle una oportunidad al chico.

Apenas fue consciente de que sus pasos se dirigían así el comedor, sobre este descansaban 3 paquetes, cuidadosamente envueltos y de diferentes tamaños. Cada uno tenia escrito una palabra solamente: Domingo, Lunes y Martes. El correspondiente a ese día tenia un papel blanco con un listón dorado. Las manos le temblaban al quitar la envoltura y cuando logro ver el contenido de la caja, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Maldito pervertido – La caja contenía un pijama ligero, bastante ligero. El atuendo consistía en una camisa de tirantes color verde que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, de una tela tan fina que, si se ponía la debida atención, dejaba a la vista la piel.

* * *

><p>No recordaba haber dormido tan cómoda en bastante tiempo, bueno habría que decirlo, Malfoy había acertado con su detalle un tanto pervertido. Mientras se estiraba para iniciar sus actividades esa mañana, encontró a dos bolas de pelo en el otro lado de la cama, Solar y Diablo se habían vuelto inseparables y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.<p>

Tomo un baño rápido y preparo el desayuno para todos. Se felicito por siempre despertar tan temprano, tendría tiempo de pasear a los pequeños y regresar a casa para tomar sus cosas y llegar a la oficina. De vuelta al departamento recordó su otra actividad. Los papeles de Malfoy. Al menos los había dejado a la vista y no tuvo que perder tiempo en eso.

Llego puntual como siempre y mientras coloca su abrigo en el perchero, noto la cantidad de memos y oficios que había sobre su escritorio.

- Espero que descansara este fin de semana señorita Granger, tendremos inspección esta semana y hay mucho que hacer – Apenas decirlo, cerro la puerta de la oficina y dejo a Hermione con todo un mundo de trabajo.

Suspiro y comenzó a ordenar el papeleo. Por que la vida no venia con un botón de escape.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ron revisaba el correo que había llegado esa mañana, se percato de que una carta no coincidía con las que aparecían a diario. Con cuidado abrió el sobre y dentro encontró un cheque con la cantidad exacta de dinero que tiempo atrás sirviera para ayudar con el pago del departamento que compartió con Hermione.<p>

Pensar en ella todavía le revolvía un poco el estomago. Como se le pudo haber ocurrido meter al hurón a su departamento. Ella fue muy importante en su vida, no que hoy no lo fuera, pero ellos cambiaron, así como el sentimiento que alguna vez considero intenso, apenas era una llama ahora. Lo mejor era terminar su relación, solo que bueno el no había previsto que Hermione se diera cuenta que ya estaba buscando prospectos para su nueva vida.

Iba a desechar el sobre, cuando noto que había algo mas dentro. De seguro alguna explicación por el incidente de ayer. Apenas leyó las primeras lineas, supo que no era una explicación ni una disculpa, era mas bien una advertencia y no venía de parte de Hermione.

"_Espero que esto salde la cuenta Comadreja, como vuelvas a pisar este departamento con tu despreciable presencia sin una disculpa apropiada para ella tendrás que aprender a caminar con una cola de dragón por varios días. _

_Date por enterado"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una disculpa sería poco, solo les diré que el año pasado no fue muy grato para mi. Pero decidí que volver seria un buen comienzo para este año. Gracias a los que se preguntaron que había pasado conmigo. <strong>_

_**Espero que esto pueda recompensarlos por la espera. **_

_**Hasta pronto.**_


	5. Cuando nos interesa alguien

**5. Cuando nos interesa alguien, jamás estamos ocupados.**

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la tarde, Hermione pudo darse un respiro. No había parado desde que llego, pero logro avanzar en más de la mitad de los pendientes de ese día y tendría tiempo de adelantar algo para la mañana siguiente.

Con un aura más positiva que la había tenido los últimos días tomo su bolso y su chaqueta para ir comer algo a la cafetería que estaba frente al edificio. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando recordó el sobre que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio, con un gran suspiro regreso y lo tomo, lo único que esperaba es que no le llevara más de 10 minutos hacer los encargos de Malfoy.

Camino apresurada hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, toco levemente y después de escuchar un '_adelante' _abrió la puerta. La oficina del Ministro contaba con una pequeña sala de espera y una recepción donde una chica de aspecto alegre le saludo y pregunto por el motivo de su visita.

- En realidad vengo a entregar unos documentos - Apenas decirlo, le extendió el sobre a la chica. Esta lo recibió con una sonrisa pero cuando reviso los datos se lo regreso nuevamente. - Lo siento mucho, no puedo recibir esto, debe entregarlo personalmente al Ministro.

- Pero yo... - No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando unas puertas se abrieron detrás de la chica.

- El Ministro la atenderá ahora, pase por favor -

Resignada en que perdería su precioso tiempo camino detrás de la chica.

- Señorita Granger, que agradable sorpresa - El Ministro se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, pero al verla pasar por las puertas, se acerco hasta ella y la saludo con un abrazo, mientras le indicaba que se sentara continuo hablando - No espera una visita como la suya -

- Soy más una mensajera en esta ocasión – le extendió el sobre y espero a ver la reacción del Ministro.

- No imagine que usted y el señor Malfoy tuvieran una relación tan estrecha – Hermione comenzó a ruborizarse – El hecho de que le encomendara esto, bueno habla por sí solo – Esto solo la hizo sentir confundida.

- En realidad no creo que este sea el caso – No le iba a mencionar que estaba a punto de perder su casa y que se vio en la necesidad de rentar un cuarto y que sus huéspedes fueran Malfoy y el pequeño Diablo.

- El señor Malfoy le comento de que habla esto –

- Solo me dijo la hora y a quien debería hacerlo llegar – Miro disimuladamente el reloj del escritorio 12:25, lo mejor sería pedir algo en la oficina. Maldito Malfoy.

- Bueno usted debe inspirarle bastante confianza, esto señorita Granger, son los planos finales del nuevo Instituto Phoenix, vendría a convertirse en el primer lugar de aprendizaje para los jóvenes que ingresen a cualquier colegio de hechicería.

- ¿Y Malfoy los diseño? –

- No estoy seguro de eso pero esta tan comprometido con este proyecto que no lo dudaría – Le entrego un pequeño mapa de lo que parecía ser un comedor – Hace un año el señor Malfoy llego con esta idea de un Pre-Hogwarts, obviamente pensé desecharla pero cuando me dio los motivos para crearla no puede estar más de acuerdo con el – Y entonces comenzó a relatar ese pequeño acontecimiento

_- Creo que es demasiado absurdo señor Malfoy –_

_- Piénselo de este modo, estamos entregando a jóvenes más capacitados. No hablo solamente en cuanto a la magia, tampoco me interesa cambiar los reglamentos sobre el uso de magia en menores, me refiero a educarlos en otras áreas: escritura, literatura, matemáticas, ciencias, ética y valores, teoría básica de hechizos, cultura exterior. La guerra nos demostró algo: estamos rezagados, necesitamos un cambio. Tal vez para los mayores es un poco tarde, pero podemos entregarles un mejor futuro a los más jóvenes._

_- Y el ingreso estaría considerado a los jóvenes magos de la sociedad únicamente me temo –_

_Para este punto Malfoy ya se encontraba caminando por la oficina, sabía que sería difícil y el historial que tenía no era el mejor. Se enderezo y clavo su mirada glacial en el Ministro. _

_- Usted conoce el pasado de mi familia y los ideales que manejaban, no voy a desmentirlos por que formo parte de eso y mi familia es todo lo que tengo. Aun así la vida me ha mostrado que cerrarnos al mundo solo cierra nuestra propia visión – se había levanta la camisa y mostrado la marca de su brazo – Quiero ofrecer un cambio para ellos, que vivan en su propia piel y sean ellos quienes decidan. No se necesitara un linaje para entrar, con tener magia corriendo por su cuerpo, será mas que suficiente – Tomo asiento nuevamente mientras esperaba la respuesta del Ministro. _

_- Seré sincero con usted. Esto que usted plantea no tiene lógica a mi parecer, nuestra sociedad ha evolucionado exitosamente por años del modo en que se encuentra trabajando hasta ahora – El Ministro se detuvo esperando alguna reacción por parte del joven pero al ver que no se inmutaba continuo – Aun así el progreso se logra a través de cambios, usted señor Draco Malfoy, ha hecho grandes progresos hasta ahora. Tienes mi apoyo para este proyecto, informare al comité y organizaremos una junta para concretar todo lo relativo al Instituto Phoenix. – Malfoy soltó el aire que tenia contenido._

- Es… sorprendente – Mucho más que eso, era maravilloso.

- El mismo está pagando toda la inversión y por lo que escuche también planea contratar a toda la planta de profesores, no me sorprendería que algún día llegara y ya tuviera diseñado los planes de estudio –

Después de eso y algunos comentarios más salió rumbo a la cafetería, tenía menos de 20 minutos para comer pero de cierta manera no creía haber perdido el tiempo. Esto era ambicioso, era romper con barreras impuestas por una sociedad y a su manera era hermoso. De niña hubiera dado lo que fuera para tener un poco mas de conocimiento sobre este mundo.

* * *

><p>El clima era bueno ese día así que decidió comer en una de las mesas que se encontraban frente a la cafetería. Apenas estaba leyendo el menú, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba delante de ella.<p>

- Pediré pasta y pollo, ¿Qué pedirás tu Granger? –

- ¿Malfoy? – Frente a ella, vestido elegantemente en un traje oscuro dejando a su paso ese aroma mentolado tan característico de él, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

- No pedirás ensalada o alguna cosa así verdad, dime que eres de las chicas de buen comer –

- No deberías estar lejos, en alguna junta importante, en algún otro país – El ni siquiera la miro, en cambio buscaba al mesero para que anotara las ordenes.

- Y perderme la oportunidad de verte jamás ratona – No lo había podido evitar, se sonrojo rápidamente y aunque desviara la mirada podía notar el brillo de diversión en el rostro de Malfoy. El mesero llego hasta ellos y se dirigió a Draco – Serán dos órdenes de pasta con crema Alfredo acompañada de tocino y champiñones, dos órdenes de pollo con la salsa de la casa, además…

- Yo no quiero comer eso, yo quiero… -

- Además agrega dos trozos de tarta de chocolate con cerezas y caramelo, gracias – le extendió el menú frente al rostro de un Hermione completamente enojada. Para cuando quiso cambiar la orden, los platillos ya se encontraban servidos en la mesa.

- No te basta con meter a mi casa y tenerme de mensajera, ahora también decidirás que comeré – Este hombre no conocía los limites.

- Cuando pruebes esto, rogaras porque te recomiende otro platillo – No le quería dar el gusto, pero apenas probarlo supo que se arrepentiría toda su vida.

- Te odio – Y Malfoy no pudo más que sonreír.

* * *

><p>Regreso de pasear a los pequeños y mientras buscaba lo que había quedado del postre de la tarde para cenar, sus pensamientos la llevaron a Draco Malfoy. Su encuentro en la tarde la dejo bastante impresionada, ¿Era verdad aquello de que solo fue para molestarla?, tomarse las molestias de viajar solo por ella, le parecía lo cosa mas estúpida del mundo. Pero claro que no iba a negar el hecho de que esa tarde en particular la paso como nunca. Sus comidas con Ron o Harry se limitan al trabajo y algunas cosas de la vida, en cambio Malfoy era un mundo de curiosidades, anécdotas, noticias; era todo y nada a la vez, como podrían hablar de la situación política del mundo mágico, podían hablar sobre cual era el mejor sabor para un helado. Siempre tenía algo que decir y nunca le daba la razón. Eso le llamaba, era un reto constante y solamente había pasado 15 minutos con el.<p>

Sus pasos cambiaron de la cocina al comedor donde reposaban dos cajas y tomo la correspondiente al Lunes. La sostuvo solo un segundo y esta comenzó a vibrar. Comenzó abrir la caja con cuidado y al ver aquello pensó que en realidad había algo realmente malo con Draco, es decir Malfoy. MALFOY.

Dentro se encontraba una pequeña pantalla similar a la de un celular muggle, no tenia botón alguno, así que lo mas seguro es que fuera una pantalla sensible al tacto. Deslizo su dedo con cuidado y la pantalla encendió y comenzó a vibrar nuevamente pero esta vez con una mensaje que marcaba dos opciones: Abrir o Rechazar. _Que más da_, pensó. Selecciono Abrir.

- Ratona - Del otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba Malfoy en lo que parecía ser la habitación de algún hotel, recostado y tapado hasta la cintura de documentos y libros, a su derecha un vaso con un liquido ámbar y a la izquierda la misma torta que ella pensada comer. Llevaba la camisa abierta, dejando sus músculos expuestos y a la vista de Hermione aquello debería ser censurado, esa pantalla no contaba con cuadritos para tapar lo inapropiado.

- Pensé que durante este tiempo debía "extrañarte" y no encontrarte en cada lugar - Pudo ver como el sonreía de lado y colocaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza para poder conversar mas cómodamente.

- Soy misericordioso, jamas te privaría de algo como yo - Mientras el hablaba ella también se recostó en el sofá seguida de Diablo y Solar, pues el primero al escucharlo corrió a buscarlo - Hola campeón, espero estés cuidando bien de Granger ya sabes que es un peligro hasta para ella misma - Diablo ladro varias veces y movió la cola emocionado - No dejes entrar a ninguna Comadreja entendido - Y a respuesta este gruño.

- Puedo cuidarme yo sola, gracias - Debía sonar molesta pero no podía evitar sonreír - ¿Y cual seria el motivo de esta visita, señor Malfoy? - El pareció pensarlo bien antes de contestar y cuando se decidió hacerlo, ella no pudo mas que contener la respiración.

- Quería saber de ti simplemente, un momento Malfoy/Granger - Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿No estas en un viaje de negocios? Seguramente estarás ocupado, no quiero hacerte perder tiempo - Estaba huyendo, lo sabia, pero no sabia como comportarse en ese punto.

- Granger... Cuando nos interesa alguien, jamás estamos ocupados -

* * *

><p>Listo :D<p>

He puesto a trabajar el ratoncito en mi cabeza y espero que sea del agrado de todos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y la han colocado en sus favoritos, me emociono saber que a unas horas de colocarlo, algunas personas ya habían dejado sus comentarios.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Hoy es viernes así que les deseo a todos un excelente fin de semana mucha suerte y que les vaya de lo mejor

Hasta pronto!

Atte. JessJJess


	6. Y tu mamá también Parte I

**6. Y tu mamá también.**

**Parte I**

No recordaba cual era la ultima vez que se había desvelado hablando con alguien hasta mas allá de las 4 de la mañana y aunque tenia unas horribles ojeras y la espalda la estaba matando, Hermione se sentía, se sentía... ¿Como se sentía?

Al principio cuando Malfoy hizo esa pequeña revelación, ella pensó que era una broma, dado el historial que tenía con el, no le era difícil suponer eso. Lo paso por alto y desvió la conversación hacia lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio y el no pareció sorprendido de que el Ministro le contara sobre el proyecto. La animo a preguntar de todo e incluso tomo algunas propuesta que Hermione ofrecía y conforme la conversación avanzaba algo dentro de ella comenzaba a despertar. Y sin darse cuenta, el comenzó a contarle algunas cosas de su vida: de su niñez que si bien fue bastante corta, tuvo gratos recuerdos que guardar, de su primera borrachera, cuando termino tras las rejas por pelear en un bar ayudando a Blaise y Theodore, le contó de sus abuelos y ella se sintió en la necesidad de contar un poco de su vida.

Hermione le hablo de su familia: una pareja de jóvenes que se enamoraron al verse dando un paseo por el parque, lo mal que lo pasaron cuando su magia se revelo y lo frustrados que se sentían por no poder ayudarla cuando la guerra se desato y del esfuerzo que hicieron por darle otra oportunidad cuando les devolvió la memoria. Y mientras ella le contaba esto, el escuchaba y cuando notaba que ella se ahogaba entre sus pensamientos, la devolvía a la vida con un comentario estúpido que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando estaba hasta el tope de trabajo y su jefe llegaba a entregarle otros 15 oficios, ella siguió sonriendo al recordar lo ultimo de su conversación.

_- Granger, date por vencida y acepta tu derrota - Malfoy seguía en la misma pose desde que comenzaron hablar y lucia de lo mas divertido viendo como Hermione cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse al máximo._

_- Nunca - Y el no pudo evitar reír al ver el gesto infantil de Hermione al sacarle la lengua y seguir con su trabajo de concentración. _

_ - Es tu ultima oportunidad - Se sabia ganador y era bastante obvio, ¿Cuando Granger adivinaría el nombre por que el que su nana solía llamarle de pequeño? _

_- ¿Panquesito? - Y Malfoy volvió a __reír, viendo a una sonrojada Granger cubrirse el rostro. _

_- Me llamaba su pequeño lucero* - Hermione rodo los ojos - ¿Que? Yo era un hermoso niño y obviamente lo sigo siendo de adulto - _

_- Tu ego no cabe en esta pantalla, lo sabes - _

_- He ganado, así que dilo Granger -_

_- Malfoy -  
><em>

_- Eso no es lo que te pedí, dilo Granger -_

_Se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso, aceptaba que había perdido pero es que lo que el pedía no era un premio, como se le ocurría algo así. Respiro hondo y lo miro fijamente._

_- Draco - Fue apenas un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Malfoy se acercara mas a la pantalla. _

_- No te escuche, mas fuerte...Hermione - No supo si fueron los nervios o había escuchado claramente, pero la voz del chico se le antojo de lo mas sensual en ese momento.  
><em>

_- Draco - Para ese momento su propia voz le estaba jugando mal y no le ayudaba en nada el nerviosismo, si era un tontería que pusiera de ese modo solo por decir su nombre, pero aquello abría una puerta a una relación mas personal que la que deberían tener ellos y para este punto Hermione ya no estaba tan segura de no querer cruzar esa puerta. _

_- Me encanta como suena de tus labios, ratona. _

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba frente a la puerta de la imponente mansión Malfoy, la habían reconstruido totalmente un tiempo atrás y ya no quedaban vestigios de aquella lúgubre mansión ahora adornada con arboles frondosos y las más exquisitas flores, ventanales de cristal y una fuente en la entrada principal.<p>

En ese momento se replanteo regresar a su departamento y cambiarse por algo mucho más apropiado pero Draco le había escrito que tenia que llegar antes de las 7 de la tarde y ella solo tuvo oportunidad de cambiar su ropa de trabajo por unos jeans y una blusa clara a juego con sus zapatos y en vista de que no tardaría decidió llevar con ella a los pequeños Diablo y Solar con sus respectivas correas. Bueno al menos se arreglo el cabello y eso ya era un plus en su atuendo.

Dio una paso y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un elfo vestido elegantemente traje. _'Oh Merlín soy un asco', _pensó_. _

- Dox le da la bienvenida a la Mansión. Dox le informa que debe presentarse en la terraza, la Ama la espera, sigame - Y apenas terminar dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido por una Hermione confundida y compañía.

Conforme recorrían los pasillos de la extensa mansión pudo observar que Dox no era el único elfo al servicio de la familia Malfoy, durante el trayecto contó al menos 15, todos vestidos de manera formal y sin ningún tipo de daño en sus cuerpos. Mientras hacia una nota mental de presentar a Draco los documentos para tener una fuerza laboral tan grande, Dox había llegado al final del pasillo donde daba inicio las escaleras hacia lo que suponía era la terraza.

- Ahora la señorita ira sola, Dox se retira - Y sin más desapareció de la vista de la castaña.

Con Diablo y Solar por delante y un paquete en las manos Hermione emprendió el camino. Al llegar a la entrada quedo maravillada, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y dejaba a la vista las primeras estrellas de la noche. La terraza mostraba lo que ella considero viñedos y prados extensos que finalizaban a la altura de un lago de agua cristalina. Comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la terraza donde se encontraba un pequeño comedor dispuesta a dejar el paquete y retirarse lo antes posible pero frente a ella apareció un perro colosal, negro como la noche y de una mirada penetrante, impidiéndole el paso hacia el comedor. Con la certeza que lo mejor seria volver otro día camino hacia atrás pero Diablo se jalo de la correa y corrió directo al perro. Reprimió un gemido de terror al pensar lo mal que acabaría eso y le basto un segundo darse cuenta que la realidad era otra, los dos comenzaron a correr y brincar.

- Que adorable reunión familiar, no le parece señorita Granger - Apenas escucharla esa aterciopelada voz, se giro para encontrarse con Narcissa Malfoy de pie frente a la entrada.

- Disculpe - No se había recuperado aun de la sorpresa inicial cuando llegaba la madre de Draco de la nada.

- Hablo de Dante y Diablo por supuesto, Dante es padre de Diablo - Conforme iba hablando caminaba hacia Hermione, que para esos momentos moría de vergüenza al saber que estaba en lo correcto y que debería haber ido a cambiarse. Narcissa Malfoy con su andar aristocrático combinaba a la perfección con su lujosa mansión.

- Oh - Articulo y se sorprendió de ver a Solar jugando también - Digo, buenas noches, mucho gusto soy Hermione Granger, Draco me pidió que le entregara esto - Se volvió avergonzar al presentarse de manera poco apropiada y extendió el paquete.

Narcissa sonrió mientras tomaba el paquete y caminaba rumbo al comedor, mientras Hermione se debatía entre seguirla o no.

- Se quien es señorita Granger, no tiene por que presentarse - En ese momento quiso abofetearse, pues claro que sabia quien era, no es que hubiera cambiado mucho pero siendo parte del trió dorado, identificarla era cosa fácil -

Decidió seguirla pasando entre los animales que iban y venían sin parar, Narcissa ya se encontraba sentada cómodamente mientras la observaba. Hermione la miro solo unos segundos y bajo la mirada de inmediato, ahora sabia de donde había conseguido esa mirada tan penetrante y cautivadora Draco. Tomo asiento frente a ella indecisa de hablar o retirarse. Al cabo de unos minutos un grupo de elfos apareció sirviendo bebidas y algunos aperitivos, lo curioso no fue que solo sirvieron para ella y la madre de Draco, si no que el comedor estaba dispuesto para 6 personas.

- Pero mira nada más, la pequeña leona a salido de su jaula - Detrás de ella con su imponente figura estaba Blaise Zabini, con su pose de galán se había inclinado limitado el espacio entre ellos - De saber que tenias esta figura Granger hace años que estaría detrás de ti - Finalizo con una sonrisa digna de catalogo, Hermione solo rodo los ojos preparando si respuesta para aquello, por que todos estaban empeñados en hablar de su figura.

- Y yo no sabía de tu presencia aquí, de haberlo sabido ni podr►ías haberte aparecido aquí - Por el mismo camino que apareció Blaise Zabini entro Draco Malfoy con la mirada afilada como la de un depredador listo para atacar.

- Draco se amable con Blaise - Le regaño Narcissa - Y estoy segura que si la señorita Granger sigue siendo tan soltera como hace unos días ella misma juzgara si salir o no -

- Narcissa dudo que Hermione salga con alguien como Blaise - Theodore apareció junto con Luna abriéndose paso entre Blaise y Draco - Ella es muy lista y Blaise... bueno es Blaise - Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras los amigos se ponían a discutir sobre la inteligencia del otro.

- Por Merlín compórtense como caballeros y tomen asiento - La voz de Narcissa pareció calmar la batalla y todos se reunieron en el comedor, Narcissa en la punta de la mesa a su lado Theodore y Luna y del otro Blaise y Hermione quedando en la otra punta Draco - Pensé que habían dejando de ser ni►ños hace tiempo - Les mando una mirada reprobatoria a los chicos - Bien nos hemos reunido hoy para ver detalles sobre la boda de Theo y Luna, tengo entendido que la fecha es dentro de 3 meses - Fijando su atención en la joven pareja - Draco menciono también que aun no cuenta con un lugar para la recepción y la boda, es por esto que mande diseñar esto - Saco de la caja un pequeño cuadro que al tocar la mesa se fue transformando en la parte trasera de la mansión mostrando los prados y sobre ellos una pequeña capilla cerca a la altura del lago, era esplendido y sencillo pero elegante.

- Es tan bello - Los ojos de Luna volaron so►►ñadores sobre la vista que se reflejaba ante ella - Mira Theo estamos ahí - Y era verdad ahí mismo en la capilla las dos pequeñas figuras se tomaban de la mano. Theodore solo sonrió al ver la expresión de Luna.

- Las decoraciones y detalles se harán a tu gusto querida y por supuesto Hermione podrá ayudarte con lo que necesites, por los gastos no te preocupes, este es mi pequeño presente para ustedes - Narcissa ahora de pie se posiciono entre ellos - Lo mejor para uno de mis niños, ojala que pronto ustedes sienten cabeza - Su mirada se dirigió hacia Draco y Blaise que miraban divertidos a Theodore con lo rostro sonrojado.

- Pero Narcissa aun somos jóvenes por que atarnos tan rápido - Miro a Hermione con disimulo y susurro apenas para que ella escuchara - Aunque si me atas a la cama jamas me quejaría leona - Estaba por apoyar su brazo en los hombros de Hermione pero como todo un salvador Diablo comenzó a ladras y gruñir.

- Te dije Hermione que sera un gran guardián - Diablo lanzo un ultimo gruñido de advertencia antes de ir junto a su dueño seguido de los otros animales.

Y ella no pudo evitar reírse y contagiar a los demás con su risa, por más extraña que fuera la situación su incomodidad desapareció en ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>* Astro de los que parecen más grandes y brillantes.<em>

Sip, lo se tarde mucho. Lo siento deberás ya inicie la escuela y este es mi ultimo semestre, ademas esta la graduación y mis practicas, así que ando corta de tiempo, pero no por eso dejare de escribir. No se preocupen de algo me tienen que servir 4 años de estudio en administración y hallare el modo de hacerme el tiempo XD hjahjahja

Gracias a los nuevos chic s que se nos han unido: merylune, Thunderlara-Boomslang, Lorena, VeriTheJotun, Zimba Mustaine, LaOdisea, Esme Vipz, Lanny Kuran, Yumelynn Fiore, tamarabvillar, natyob, Simikey Cullen, Nuleu Strack, Dlell Black, minerva91, bb-sly, Luladark espero no haber olvidado a nadie!

Y un especial agradecimiento a Astorya que fue mi primer comentario este año!

Muchas gracias, seguiré trabajando y pronto regresare con el próximo capitulo.

Les deseo un excelente dia mucha suerte!

Atte. JessJJess


End file.
